El Corazón de Twister
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Tras un accidente de bus, del cual Twister no recuerda nada... se presenta un cruce de sentimientos entre los Rocket. Dejen reviews.
1. Despertar inusitado

**El Corazón de Twister**

**Introducción**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Marzo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

En esta historia… todos los personajes son adultos. Twister y Sam tienen aproximadamente 25 años, a excepción de Twister que como acabó con 11 la serie, le daremos 26 años. Así mismo, Reggie que acabó con 13, le daremos 27. Los personajes siguen viviendo en Costa del Océano.

**I**

**(Un despertar inusitado)**

Twister Rodriguez abrió los ojos. Tenía un extraño dolor… que venía de la cabeza. ¿Pero eso era posible? A él no le podía doler nada… tenía 25 años y había logrado una de sus metas más importantes… era un valorado camarógrafo que había grabado las mejores jugadas tanto de sus amigos como de otros a lo largo de su carrera.

Miró hacia la izquierda y vió su videocámara… estaba destrozada. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Dónde estaba? Se tocó la cabeza… y sintió algo húmedo… entonces sospechó que algo estaba mal.

- Brother… ¿Esto no es mi cuarto, verdad?

Cuando abría los ojos los volvía a cerrar, y no tenía una panorama de lo que estaba pasando. Fue entonces cuando tomó aire y abrió fuertemente los ojos. No recibió un flash de luz… todo se veía oscuro… hasta que un haz de luz le hizo parpadear. Recordó algo… vió… una gran bufanda roja.

- ¿Regie? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás ahí?

El chico buscó a su novia. Si… sonaba raro. Pero cuando tenían 15 años… Regie empezó a sentir algo por Twister. Sus caminos se separaron cuando ella empezó su carrera de Periodismo… pero había logrado lo que siempre quiso… ser la directora de una Revista sobre deportes extremos. A los 21 años cuando acabó su carrera volvió a encontrarse con Twister y empezaron a salir. Curiosamente, todos incluido Otto aceptaron esta decisión de Regie.

Twister, escuchó entonces una sirena. Un montón de murmullos y gente gritando. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué pasaba con su cabeza que no podía recordar nada? ¿Acaso estaba secuestrado… en un mal espectáculo o algún _mal viaje_? Decidió llamar a sus amigos.

- ¡Otto! ¡Otto!

¿Otto? No sabría si encontrarlo exactamente en Costa del Océano. Era un deportista de primer nivel. Dirigía la firma de su padre "Tablas Rocket", la cual promocionaba con sus éxitos. Sus victorias lo llevaron a rodearse de asesores y elevaron el nivel de la firma familiar.

No… definitivamente Otto no estaría en un lugar tan tétrico como ese. Si nisiquiera podía recordarlo… hasta que abrió sus ojos… y vio que lo que consideró humedad en sus manos al tocarse la cabeza… era nada más y nada menos que sangre.

- ¿Eh? – dijo sobresaltado - ¡Samuel! ¡Sammy! ¡Eh, calamar!

Sintió algo de vergüenza al decir "calamar". Samuel era el más inteligente del grupo y como había mejorado en sus calificaciones, logró un beca para estudiar Medicina en la Clínica Mayo. Cualquiera pensaría que Samuel aprovecharía la oportunidad y se iría a New Jersey o New York a ejercer… pero decidió volver a Costa del Océano. Sería incontable mencionar las veces que ayudó a sus amigos u a otros, a diferencia de otros profesionales que solo atendían en clínicas. Su filantropía era tal que logró que el gobierno se fijara en la ciudad y le construyera un hospital decente, como modo de homenajear al laureado alumno: El Hospital Central Ocean Shore.

No tuvo respuesta… estaba solo.

- ¡Sammy! ¡Ayúdame!

Volvió a dar una ojeada… su videocámara estaba destrozada… pero también manchada de color rojo. Así mismo, la lente estaba atravesada por una especie de fierro. Lunas rotas tiradas por algo que parecían asientos…

Ya lo recordaba… estaba… en un accidente de bus. Con lentitud se levantó y vio todo el espectáculo a su alrededor. Vidrios rotos, el bus tirado de lado… su videocámara hecha pedazos, una gran bufanda de color rojo tirada a un lado suyo… el casi intacto… salvo que le dolía la cabeza, ya sabemos que por una herida. Miró a todos lados y veía gente buscando a sus familiares y paramédicos recogiendo a los heridos graves.

- Señor… señor… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Twister no hizo caso a los paramédicos. El no quería a un paramédico corriente… quería a Sam… al "calamar", a su amigo. Había aprendido a confiar en él… así que se apartó de todo el lugar y al llegar a la esquina, metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular. Lo encontró destrozado…

- ¡Demonios! – gritó molesto – Esto no es justo brother… ¿Dónde estará Regie?

Y casi cojeando empezó a caminar hacia las calles superiores (Era una ciudad costera), para poder llegar al Hospital General Ocean Shore. No podía quedar así… tenía que buscar a Regie. No la podía ubicar… pero si algo supo de sus amigos, era que si iba solo a buscarla no la encontraría. Tenía que ubicarlos a todos… pero en esas condiciones era imposible. Y el único que conocía en esos momentos y que lo podía ayudar… era Samuel. Si lo ubicaba a él… Sam se encargaría de traer a los otros. Entonces volvió a meter la mano al bolsillo… y encontró un papel. Lo abrió para leerlo:

"_Campo de Skateboarding – Reggie"._

Apenas acabó de leerlo, sintió que se mareaba… y cayó al suelo.


	2. Una petición

**El Corazón de Twister**

**Introducción**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Marzo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

En esta historia… todos los personajes son adultos. Twister y Sam tienen aproximadamente 25 años, a excepción de Twister que como acabó con 11 la serie, le daremos 26 años. Así mismo, Reggie que acabó con 13, le daremos 27. Los personajes siguen viviendo en Costa del Océano.

**II**

**(Una petición)**

Otra vez todo oscuro. ¿Acaso era de noche ya en Costa del Océano?

- Twister… Twister…

No había respuesta… Twister quería hablar… pero no podía.

- ¡Oye Mauricio!

Al oír eso de "Mauricio" reunió fuerzas de donde pudo y salió de su letargo gritando:

- ¡No me llames así!

- El paciente ha recuperado la conciencia… - dijo Sam.

Twister volvió en sí. Se encontraba dentro del Hospital de Ocean Shore. En su delante estaba Sam vestido con bata de médico examinándole.

- Te hemos puesto unos puntos… haz sufrido una contusión cerebral. Te quedarás esta noche en el Hospital para observación. ¿Dónde estabas brother? Te encontraron sangrando tirado a pocas cuadras del hospital…

- No lo sé… - dijo Twister – No recuerdo que estaba haciendo…

- Dime 5 nombres de deportes extremos – pidió su amigo.

- Skateboarding, surfing… eh…

- Amnesia retrógrada… la prueba diagnóstica son 5 palabras al azar. No recuerdas nada… la caída debe a ver agrandado la contusión.

- ¿Agrandado? – dijo una enfermera – Lo encontramos sangrando en el suelo.

- Esto no es una caída – dijo Twister – Algo más me paso… una… bufanda… roja… no me acuerdo.

- Te debe estar doliendo mucho… necesitas descansar…

- Escúchame "calamar" – empezó Twister – Estoy buscando a alguien… no recuerdo quien es… pero siento que necesito hacer esto. Ayúdame por favor. Y llama a los chicos…

- Necesitas descansar…

- Por favor… te lo ruego… tengo un extraño presentimiento. Llama a los demás… a Regie y a Otto… por favor…

- Los llamaré…

Twister cerró los ojos e intentó descansar un momento. El dolor de los puntos no logró que pudiera descansar. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar todo lo que pudo…

De repente vio una pista de Skate. Varias personas… aunque sin rostro estaban ahí. Algunos se caían… otros se levantaban… de todos modos esa pista no le servía. Sin embargo cerca de sus pies veía una bufanda de color rojo.

- ¡Brother! ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Otto hizo que Twister saliera de su letargo.

- Otto… ay… viniste…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Gracias a dios… fue en ese choque de autobús.

- ¿Choque de autobús?

- Apenas Sam me llamó, vine para acá y uno de los empleados de Tablas Rocket me comentó lo del accidente. Te había visto subir.

- ¿Y Regie? – preguntó Sam.

- Estaba… en Los Ángeles cubriendo un evento. La llamé temprano y me dijo que volvería en la noche… no me ha llamado, así que tendrá retraso – respondió Otto - Hay que ubicarla…

- Brother – dijo Sam – Tenemos a Twister aquí. Preocupémonos por él, primero. Dijiste que estaba de viaje… ya volverá por la mañana.

Los 3 Rocket estaban ahí… sin saber qué hacer. Twister habló entonces:

- Chicos… los he llamado, para que me ayuden a recordar lo que sucedió. Tengo un extraño presentimiento… que no me deja descansar. Por favor ayúdenme los dos.

- Claro que sí, Twister – dijo Otto - ¿Verdad Sam?

- Claro que sí… para eso son los amigos… ¡Wilson! – llamó Sam.

- ¿Si, Dr. Sam? – preguntó el otro médico.

- Te haces cargo de la guardia de esta noche. Yo tengo que monitorear a un paciente.

- Es sólo un golpe en la cabeza… ¿No será tan grave?

- Tenemos que asegurarnos… iré arriba. Cualquier cosa, dices que estamos programándole un electro, una tomografía y una resonancia.

El Dr. Wilson no pudo decirle nada más. Sam tomó la camilla de Twister y junto a Otto fueron hacia los ascensores… iban a ayudar a su amigo a descifrar el recuerdo.


	3. Recuerdos: Hipnosis

**El Corazón de Twister**

**Introducción**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Marzo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

En esta historia… todos los personajes son adultos. Twister y Sam tienen aproximadamente 25 años, a excepción de Twister que como acabó con 11 la serie, le daremos 26 años. Así mismo, Reggie que acabó con 13, le daremos 27. Los personajes siguen viviendo en Costa del Océano.

**III**

**(Recuerdos: Hipnosis)**

Los dos amigos, junto con el tercero, que era el paciente subieron al segundo nivel del Hospital. Ahí, se quedaron en un pasillo. El observador podía ver a un médico, a un paciente en una camilla y a alguien que parecía un familiar.

- El camino más corto a tu memoria… es el córtex pre frontal.

- Oye brother… háblame en español… ¿quieres?

- ¡Sólo hay que acceder al él! – dijo Sam.

- Claro, "calamar". Construye el submarino y yo el rayo miniaturizador…

Twister se rió al oír la respuesta de Otto.

- Ríanse ambos… pero la hipnosis clínica puede inducir un estado theta de clase dos que intensifica los recuerdos y la concentración.

- ¿Y me supongo que tú sabrás hacer "eso" que dices? – preguntó Twister.

- Hice una rotación… vamos chicos… conozco un diván cerca.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una habitación donde había un gran sofá. Ahí se sentó Twister y Sam empezó su terapia de hipnosis clínica.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- Céntrate en el sonido de tu respiración. Cierra los ojos… concéntrate en el autobús… ¿Qué había, que olía?

- Oye brother… esto no…

De repente Twister se vió trasladado al autobús. La hipnosis funcionaba.

- … funciona. Esto es fantástico…

- ¿Ves algo?

- Está vacío… espera… los veo a los dos.

Sam y Otto estaban junto a Twister en el autobús. El autobús estaba vacío y las lunas eran opacas… era como estar en un cuarto cerrado. Los dos amigos caminaban por el autobús mientras Twister seguía concentrado en un asiento.

- Céntrate en los detalles…

- Brother… esto está vacío. No puedo ver por las ventanas – respondió Twister – Sólo los veo a ustedes…

- Estás accediendo a los recuerdos. Ahora piensa… y dime donde estabas antes de subirte.

De inmediato la escena en el subconsciente de Twister cambió a un bar. Era un bar algo raro… eran sillas… y una barra al aire libre. Twister quiso mirar hacia el mostrador y solo veía botellas con una etiqueta blanca que ponía "Licor". En su mano tenía un vaso. Se lo tomó.

- Esto es un bar… odio la cerveza de la marca "Cerveza".

- ¿Ves alguien en el bar? – preguntó Otto.

En el bar había una multitud sin rostro. Los únicos reconocibles eran Otto y Sam sentados en la barra con Twister. Hasta que de repente alguien tomó asiento en una de las mesas.

- Vamos Twister… concéntrate.

- Saca a Regie de aquí – dijo Twister mirando a Otto.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Estás viendo a Reggie en tu subconsciente?

- ¡No la estoy viendo Sam! La ha metido Otto. Sigue preocupado porque no llega…

- Pero si es tu novia… ¿Qué más da eso? – preguntó Sam.

- Que yo sé que está bien. Estaba de viaje… asi que es imposible que haya estado en ese autobús. Lo único que hace aquí es distraerme. Pude haber visto a otro… a Lars… a Raymundo… a Tito…

- Bueno… - dijo Sam – No hagas caso de Otto y Regie.

Twister volteó hacia su amigo y su novia y ya habían desaparecido.

- Eres sorprendente Sam… tengo que reservarme más sesiones de estas… espera… - Twister miró a su alrededor – No llevo el Skate… sólo la videocámara.

- Ya estás accediendo al lóbulo temporal…

- Pero cada vez es más difícil concentrarme… ahora… veo al camarero. Me sirvió un trago… y luego me levanté…

En ese momento una llamada a los médicos del hospital hizo que Twister perdiera la concentración y volvió a la habitación con el diván.

- Esto casi sirve… pero nos interrumpieron – dijo Sam – Vamos Twister… tenemos que intentar otra cosa…


	4. Recuerdos: Hábitos Higiénicos

**El Corazón de Twister**

**Introducción**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Marzo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

En esta historia… todos los personajes son adultos. Twister y Sam tienen aproximadamente 25 años, a excepción de Twister que como acabó con 11 la serie, le daremos 26 años. Así mismo, Reggie que acabó con 13, le daremos 27. Los personajes siguen viviendo en Costa del Océano.

**IV**

**(Recuerdos: Hábitos higiénicos)**

Twister y Otto entraron a una habitación. Dentro de ella había una gran tina con una tapa, como para meter a alguien y dejarlo ahí atrapado. A un lado había una gran mesa.

- ¿Qué es esto brother?

- Otto – dijo Sam – Quiero que eches dos bolsas de sal en esa tina llena de agua. Voy a por unas cosas…

- ¿Alguien me explica lo que pasa aquí? – preguntó Twister.

- No te preocupes Twister – dijo Sam – Te prometí que te ayudaría a recordar lo que pasó en ese autobús. Y lo voy a hacer… hare todo lo que haga falta.

Los dos chicos se quedaron solos: Twister en una camilla y Otto echando la sal en la tina.

- Entiendo que te preocupes por tu hermana… pero ella… - dijo Twister – Dejo un mensaje…

- ¿Un mensaje?

Twister metió las manos en el bolsillo y sacó el papel que ponía: "Campo de Skateboard – Regie".

- ¿Quieres decir que ella ya está aquí?

- No lo puedo recordar… esta es la única pista.

- ¿Porqué la sacaste de la hipnosis?

- Porque… podía estar equivocado… porque no me acuerdo… Sam se encargará de todo.

- ¿Realmente… quieres… a mi hermana?

- Eso es una pregunta absurda… claro que la quiero.

- Me preocupo por ella – dijo Otto – Aunque ella es la mayor… no quiero que nada malo le pase.

- No le voy a hacer daño… pero creo que ella guarda un secreto…

- ¿Un secreto?

- Varias veces llegué tarde a verla… y la encontré dormida en el sofá. Susurraba el nombre… de Sam… repetidas veces y se acurrucaba contra los cojines…

- No te preocupes… seguro recordará algún falso romance de cuando éramos más jóvenes.

- Quiero recordar… lo que paso. Necesito saberlo…

En eso volvió Sam con una caja.

- ¡Chicos he vuelto! Aquí está lo que necesitas… olores – dijo echando el contenido de la caja, ropa, en la mesa. Era la ropa de algunos del autobús.

- ¿Olores?

- El olor es uno de los mayores estimulantes de la memoria. Y para ayudarte… aquí tengo calmantes.

- ¿Sam? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sam no respondió a Otto mientras ayudaba a Twister a ponerse de pie y darle unas pastillas.

- Twister… las pastillas son para disminuir el dolor de tu contusión. Ayudará a que te concentres más rápido…

- En ese caso… me tomaré 4…

- ¡Twister! – dijo Otto – Eso es muy peligroso…

- Deséenme suerte… - dijo Twister – Me sumergiré… en un mar de olores.

- Sam… debes detenerlo. ¿Está drogado? ¿Qué le has dado?

Twister se "sumergió" en ese mar de ropa y de repente volvió a estar en frente del autobús. La misma situación… vacío… las lunas opacas… pero entonces se frotó los ojos.

A un lado estaba el conductor del bus. Estaba sentado mirando a Twister de manera desafiante.

- No funciona…

- ¿No funciona? Vamos… estoy aquí mismo…

- Este no es un recuerdo… - dijo el conductor – Es el mismo autobús que viste en la hipnosis… estás alucinando…

- No me vengas con tonterías… esto aquí debo recordar…

- Si que puede… - dijo una voz.

Twister volteó y vio el autobús con gente… las lunas seguían opacas. Una mujer de traje negro y una bufanda roja estaba mirándolo.

- Si que puedes… la alucinación ayuda a reconstruir los recuerdos. Ahora ya ves a la gente del autobús… así que puedes recordar.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Twister.

- Yo soy…

Un golpe de la mano de Otto en el hombro de Twister lo regresó al mundo real de nuevo.

- ¡Demonios, brother! ¡Estaba hablando con alguien en el autobús!

- ¡Estabas alucinando! ¡Sam… tenemos que ver la herida de su cerebro!

- Todavía es prematuro…

- Por favor… no quiero más dañados aquí…

- Esta bien… le haremos una resonancia.

- De eso nada… - dijo Twister – Sam… dijiste que harías todo lo que podríamos hacer…

- Tiene razón… - dijo Sam – Hay una cosa más que no hemos probado…

- Esto es irresponsable… - dijo Otto – Podría…

- ¡Es nuestro amigo! Si quiere recordar algo… lo recordará. Lo ayudaré… si quieres que le hagan una resonancia y que lo mande a dormirse, buscarte otro médico.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?

- La cámara de privación sensorial. Le inducirá la fase alpha-theta. Aunque… bueno, es una posibilidad… pero hay que intentarlo.

- ¿Y lo vas a meter a una tina llena de sal la cual cerrarás?

- Claro que sí – respondió Sam – Dejar que sin sus sentidos, su mente recupere el recuerdo. Otto… ayúdanos por favor. Y haga lo que haga Twister… salga de la tina o haga alguna tontería… no lo despiertes. O echarás a perder todo lo que hacemos para que recuerde lo que pasó.

Los dos amigos ayudaron a Twister a entrar en la tina y cerraron la tapa. Para Twister todo quedó oscuro… y como flotaba empezó a sentir como perdía la percepción con la realidad. De repente volvió al Autobús. Las lunas opacas seguían… y el autobús seguía vacío.

- ¿Haz regresado? – dijo la mujer de bufanda roja.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Yo soy… la respuesta.

- No te recuerdo en ese autobús. Pareces de otro país…

- Concéntrate más… yo soy esa voz de tu subconsciente…

- Pareces Sam hablando…

La mujer desapareció y Twister pudo ver el autobús lleno de nuevo. En eso vio como dos chicos con Skate subían al autobús.

- ¿Estamos… deteniéndonos por la playa?

- ¿Pasas por la playa…?

- Claro que sí – dijo el conductor.

La mujer volvió a aparecer delante de Twister y el autobús quedó vacío.

- ¿Vamos a un playa? ¿A dónde iría un skater?

- A ese lugar… donde hacía piruetas y demás con mis amigos…

- ¿De qué color es mi bufanda?

- Es roja… ¿Qué más da eso?

- No es la respuesta correcta…

- ¿Quieres que te diga el color de otra forma? Lo digo… es roja.

- Hay que mirar más allá de las apariencias… recuerda la bufanda…

En eso una de las lunas se hizo transparente. Podía verse el tráfico de la ciudad. Un camión pasaba por ahí… tenía escrito "Mudanzas Océano".

- ¿Un camión? ¿Eso es todo lo que me das?

La luz frontal del camión se encendió y cegó a Twister. En eso Otto estaba abriendo la tapa de la cámara de privación sensorial, regresando a Twister al mundo real.

- Gracias por sacarme… no tenía nada claro.

- ¿Viste algo? ¿Alguna pista? – preguntó Otto.

- Una bufanda roja… y una mujer… insistiendo sobre una bufanda roja…

- ¡Dios mio, Twister! – gritó Sam.

Otto miró a Twister… le salía sangre de los oídos… era como si fuera un gotero, la sangre salía gota a gota del interior.

En eso Twister empezó a sentirse mareado… y vomitó sobre la ropa de Otto para caer dentro de la tina. Sam lo recogió y lo puso de nuevo en la camilla.

- Esto está empeorando… tenemos que recuperar el recuerdo lo más pronto posible.


	5. Recuerdos: Regie

**El Corazón de Twister**

**Introducción**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Marzo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

En esta historia… todos los personajes son adultos. Twister y Sam tienen aproximadamente 25 años, a excepción de Twister que como acabó con 11 la serie, le daremos 26 años. Así mismo, Reggie que acabó con 13, le daremos 27. Los personajes siguen viviendo en Costa del Océano.

**V**

**(Recuerdos: Regie)**

Otto se indignó ante lo que él consideraba un actuar arriesgado de Sam y decidió irse. Ya afuera del hospital tomó su celular y marcó a la aerolínea en la que fue Regie.

- ¿American Airlines? Necesito saber de la pasajera Regie Rocket…

- Estamos comprobando en el sistema. ¿Es usted algún familiar suyo?

- Soy Otto Rocket… su hermano… necesito información.

- No podemos darle información de la pasajera. Es confidencial.

- Pero… soy su familiar…

- Sólo podemos decirle que estaba en el vuelo Nº 655 del día de ayer. No puedo darle más información. Con permiso…

- Oiga… es mi hermana… y yo…

Colgaron al otro lado. Otto no perdió tiempo y fue al aeropuerto. En las pantallas de llegadas y salidas buscó el vuelo Nº 655. Se asustó al leer:

"_**Vuelo Nº 655 – American Airlines – Los Angeles / Costa del Océano – Recibido"**_

Supo entonces que el vuelo ya había llegado. Pero su hermana no se había contactado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Fue entonces cuando supo que lo único que podía hacer era… esperar o intentar descifrar el recuerdo oculto de Twister. Eso era la apuesta más arriesgada… pero la más rápida.

- Sam… yo… lo siento… - dijo Otto mientras marcaba un celular.

- ¿Otto?

- Sam… soy yo… Otto. Tenemos que descifrar el recuerdo de Twister. ¿Hay algo más que podamos probar?

- La cámara de privación sensorial era lo que nos quedaba…

- ¿No hay nada más?

- Hay una forma… estimulando el hipocampo y el córtex para-hipocampal. Pero necesitamos un estimulante de la memoria…

- ¿Puedes decirlo en español?

- Necesitamos llevar a Twister a un bus y poner las fotos de todos los que estuvieron ahí…

- ¿Sólo eso? – le interrumpió Otto.

- Y necesitamos… un estimulante de la memoria. Fisostigmina. Pero es muy peligroso… podría pararle el corazón… es para el Alzheimer…

- El vuelo de Regie ya volvió… pero no hay nada sobre ella.

- ¿Has visto las noticias?

- No voy a perder el tiempo viendo las noticias… ¿Fisostigmina? ¡Te la conseguiré!

- Otto… Twister sangró por los oídos. No lo podremos intentar hasta mañana…

- Son las 12:10 de la noche. Que importa… te conseguiré la fisostigmina…

- Es peligroso… no deberíamos hacerlo…

- Regie es mi hermana… tengo que saber si Twister la vio.

- Si Twister la vio… entonces estaría en el hospital… cosa que no hemos visto.

- Por favor… "calamar". Por favor… es todo lo que tengo… es mi única hermana.

- Ven con la fisostigmina a las 8:00 AM en la parte de atrás del hospital. Nadie debe verte.

Al día siguiente, los tres amigos estaban frente al autobús del Hospital. Eran las 8 AM.

- El bus sale a las 9:0 AM a recoger a los médicos. Así que tenemos una hora para hacer esto.

-Antes de seguir… ¿Twister quieres hacer esto?

- Si es la única forma… lo haré…

- Twister… la estimulación con fisostigmina es muy peligrosa. Es algo experimental y es sólo posible en teoría…

- No me digas esas cosas que no quiero oír. Otto está preocupado… y yo quiero a Regie. No sé donde está. Si esto nos ayudará… lo haremos.

- Gracias Twister – dijo Otto – Por hacer esto…

- Empieza con dos pastillas – dijo Sam – Ya coloqué las fotos en los asientos.

Twister tomó dos pastillas… en cuanto Sam dio la vuelta, cogió otras dos y se las tomó. Estaba desesperado por saber de Regie.

De repente todo lo vio borroso. Apareció en el autobús. Sólo con la mujer de la bufanda.

- ¿Has vuelto?

- Eres la respuesta… - dijo Twister.

- ¿De qué color es mi bufanda?

Twister sacudió su rostro y el autobús se llenó de gente. La mujer de la bufanda seguía parada a un lado. Las lunas seguían opacas… salvo la de atrás. Se veía un camión.

- Es roja… ¡Regie no estuvo en el autobús!

- ¿De qué color es mi bufanda?

- No… no puede ser…

En ese momento se volvieron transparentes las ventanas del autobús. Estaban pasando por el sitio donde había pistas de skate. Fue cuando el camión iluminó la zona y vio lo que tenía que ver…

- "Red" Ay dios… Regie…

La chica no estaba en el autobús… estaba en el campo de skate. En ese momento el camión golpeó la parte de atrás del bus fuertemente y reventó todas las lunas. La mujer desapareció y Twister vio como todos los pasajeros empezaban a gritar… el autobús se salió de la carretera y entró en el campo de Skate, chocándose contra un grupo de skaters que salieron por los aires. Algunos entraron por los agujeros de los vidrios… fue entonces cuando Twister vio a Regie gritando y entrando por la ventana, chocándose con un asiento.

El autobús se volteó 90 grados y en eso Twister cayó cerca de Regie.

- ¡Ayúdame!

El chico intentó darle la mano a su amada… lo cual logró por unos segundos, antes que el autobús siguiera moviéndose por las imperfecciones del terreno de la pista de Skate y se estrellara, lanzando a los dos por lados opuestos. En su afán de aferrarse a Regie, Twister jaló la bufanda roja que ella llevaba, rasgándole el vestido y al final cayendo hacia un lado con un trozo de la bufanda cerca de unos asientos. Su cámara se destrozó… y sus objetos personales estaban inservibles. Los tiró todos y se acercó a Regie que estaba mal herida entre los fierros retorcidos.

- Estoy aquí… quédate conmigo… quédate conmigo…

De repente vio como si viera una película como Sam le practicaba masaje cardíaco.

- ¡Aahhahh!

- Ha vuelto en sí – dijo Sam – Ha funcionado… - miró a Twister – Tuviste un paro cardíaco.

- Es… ¡Regie! No estaba en el autobús, pero estaba donde se chocó y salió muy mal herida.

Otto y Sam miraron a Twister asustados. ¿Regie? No podía ser posible…


	6. Salvando a Regie Parte 1

**El Corazón de Twister**

**Introducción**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Marzo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

En esta historia… todos los personajes son adultos. Twister y Sam tienen aproximadamente 25 años, a excepción de Twister que como acabó con 11 la serie, le daremos 26 años. Así mismo, Reggie que acabó con 13, le daremos 27. Los personajes siguen viviendo en Costa del Océano.

**VI**

**(Salvando a Regie – Parte 1)**

Apenas Twister dijo lo de Regie, Sam hizo todo lo que pudo para encontrarla. La ubicó en una clínica local. Apenas lo supo, se trajo a Otto y a Twister con él. Verla en el hospital era doloroso… estaba en una cama, con medidas de soporte críticas. A Otto y a Twister se les rompía el corazón el verla de esa manera.

- El pulso no para de subir… ignoramos la causa – dijo el médico de la clínica.

- ¿Se le habrá caído un autobús encima? – dijo irónico Otto al médico.

- No es por el trauma, estaba estable antes. Esto empezó hace una hora.

- Dios mío – dijo Twister.

- Una reacción retrasada al trauma – dijo Sam mientras leía la historia clínica – Perdió los riñones en el accidente, se destrozó la femoral…

- Sam… por favor no sigas – dijo Otto.

- Arreglamos la arteria y la pusimos en diálisis por los riñones. Esto se debe a otra cosa.

- ¿Le han visto el potasio? – preguntó Sam.

- Claro… y le hemos puesto adenosina y verapamil.

Aquella discusión de médicos atormentaba a Twister y Otto.

- ¿Porqué no nos han avisado?

- Lleva inconsciente desde que llegó, no sabía quién era…

- ¿Angiografía coronaria?

- Tiene tres pacientes críticos delante… se le hará dentro de una hora.

Sam supo lo que tenía que hacer… llevársela de esa clínica. En el Hospital Ocean Shore tendría todo lo que necesitaba.

- Estamos a 15 minutos del Ocean Shore en ambulancia…

- ¿Trasladarla? Pero si tiene el pulso en 110…

- Me la llevo. Está hemo-dinamicamente estable…

- No eres su médico… no puedes llevártela…

Sam entonces recurrió a un último intento.

- Su marido si… - dijo Sam mirando a Twister - ¿verdad?

- Hazlo… - respondió Twister.

En unos minutos Regie, Twister, Sam y Otto estaban en la ambulancia. A Otto le molestaba lo de haber usado a Twister como "marido" de Regie. ¡Él era su hermano! Podía haber pedido el traslado. Pero dada la situación mejor era arriesgarse…

En la ambulancia el ambiente era tenso. Sam usando un ambú para darle respiración a Regie. El pulso seguía acelerándose… 120… 130…

- ¿Qué hacía en el campo de Skates? – preguntó Otto

- No lo sé… - dijo Twister.

- ¿Qué hacías con ella?

- ¡No lo sé! No es que no te lo quiera decir… es que no me acuerdo…

Sam supo que debía calmar ese polvorín…

- Chicos no se atonten… apenas puedo concentrarme… ayúdeme.

Las alarmas de los monitores comenzaron a sonar. Sam miró los monitores y vio lo peor:

- ¡Fibrilación Ventricular!

Los otros lo miraron sin decirle nada. En ese momento tanto Twister y Otto eran inútiles. El único que podía salvar a Regie sería Sam. Así que tomo las palas y las cargó…

- ¡Cargando!... ¡Fuera!

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! – dijo Otto – La única vez que presté atención a clase dijeron que esto es como electrocutarla. Si lo haces con esas heridas… se morirá. Enfríala… como los pescados para que dure el mayor tiempo posible…

- Eso no es tan simple Otto…

- Por favor… es mi hermana…

Sam supo que aunque era arriesgado, no quería asustar a los demás.

- Solución salina fría, rápido.

Los otros le trajeron los sueros helados para intentar conservarla. Sam empezó las compresiones del corazón para darle tiempo de llegar al hospital.

La ambulancia llegó pronto al hospital y comenzaron las medidas de soporte. Sin embargo en la puerta ya estaban Raymundo y Tito. Se habían enterado de todo:

- ¡Mi hija! ¿Dónde está Regie?

- Tenemos que llevarla a ponerle la extra corpórea – dijo Sam entrando con unas enfermeras y la camilla. Los otros lo quisieron seguir - ¡Atrás todos! Sólo pasa personal médico…

Y empujando a sus amigos entró al quirófano. De esta forma quedaban solamente Otto, Twister, Raymundo y Tito.

- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que ha sucedido? Regie, por Dios…

- Papá… - dijo Otto – Ella sufrió un accidente…

- ¿Ha sido de alguien la culpa? ¿Acaso mi hija se va a morir?

- Esto no ha sido culpa de nadie – dijo Otto – Es un accidente… y todos estamos ayudando de alguna forma o manera. Twister… se jugó la vida al forzar recordar el accidente.

- ¿Se jugó la vida? ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

- Casi se abre la cabeza… - dijo Otto – Papá… no te pongas así…

Se quedaron con un momento de silencio. Entonces Sam salió del quirófano. Estaba preocupado.

- ¿Y Regie?

- Los cardiólogos le ponen la extra corpórea. Hemos encontrado una tapa de un frasco de medicinas en su estómago. Se lo habrá pasado en el accidente. Tenemos que identificar la medicina. Twister… ¿Recuerdas algo?

- Intento… pero no recuerdo… un frasco de pastillas…

- ¿Hay otro método para que recuerde lo que pasó? – dijo Otto.

- Ya es muy peligroso en su estado. Lleva casi 2 días sin dormir por lo del accidente.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – dijo Raymundo – Mi hija no puede…

- Tenemos que averiguar si Regie consumía drogas…

- ¡Eso es una ridiculez! Regie jamás…

- Sr. Raymundo… tenemos que identificar lo que Regie estaba tomando. Si no lo hacemos… su vida corre peligro.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Esto se ponía peor cada vez…


	7. Salvando a Regie Parte 2

**El Corazón de Twister**

**Introducción**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Marzo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

En esta historia… todos los personajes son adultos. Twister y Sam tienen aproximadamente 25 años, a excepción de Twister que como acabó con 11 la serie, le daremos 26 años. Así mismo, Reggie que acabó con 13, le daremos 27. Los personajes siguen viviendo en Costa del Océano.

**VII**

**(Salvando a Regie – Parte 2)**

Tras la operación, se decidió que enfriarían a Regie para disminuir el avance de la enfermedad… cualquiera que fuera. Así que fue llevada a una sala especial donde se le proveyó de diálisis, temperatura baja y Electro encefalograma, porque estaba inconsciente. Sam llevó a todos a la sala a verla.

- Oh por dios… Regie… - dijo Raymundo.

- Cálmate – dijo Tito – Como decían los antiguos…

En ese momento un monitor activó una ligera alarma. Sam la miró y supo lo que pasaba.

- ¡Hay actividad cerebral!

- ¡Regie! ¡Regie! – dijo Twister – Estoy aquí… estoy a tu lado…

- Hija… hija… - dijo Raymundo – Todo saldrá bien… todo saldrá bien…

- Temperatura en 25º grados – dijo Sam comprobando unos papeles.

- ¿Qué hacemos… el medicamento? – dijo Twister.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo por la ciudad – dijo Sam.

Los Rocket salieron a buscar el medicamento. Primero se dirigieron al campo de Skate. Al llegar vieron como el lugar seguía dañado por el accidente. Nadie lo había limpiado. Tal vez por eludir responsabilidades.

- Busquemos el medicamento… - dijo Sam.

Sam tragó en seco… en un accidente así se habrían caído al suelo los medicamentos de otros pasajeros. ¿Realmente podrían hacer algo? Dudó… mientras veía que sus amigos buscaban desesperadamente alguna medicina o algo para salvar a Regie.

- ¡Encontré esto! – dijo Otto.

- ¡Encontré esto! – dijo Twister.

- ¡Encontré esto! – dijo Raymundo.

Lo que encontraron desanimó a Sam: Aspirinas, Aciclovir y Diazepam. Ninguna que explique los síntomas de Regie, a menos que supongamos que tenga herpes, depresión y dolor de cabeza.

- Esto es perder el tiempo…

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para salvar a Regie? ¡Sam! Haré lo que sea…

- Electricidad…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Estimulación Cerebral Profunda. Está demostrado que aplicar impulsos al hipocampo evoca recuerdos…

- ¡Hagámoslo Sam!

- No podemos… hay que abrirte la cabeza… es peligrosísmo. Podrías morir…

- ¿Entonces por qué lo dices?

- Porque estoy desesperado… yo… también me fijé en Regie cuando era joven. Por eso hice todo esto para ayudarte a recodar… porque también la amaba…

- ¿Sam? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Pero como una hábil deportista de hockey se fijaría en un lelo como yo? Eso era imposible…

- No te aflijas brother… - dijo Otto.

- Volvamos al hospital…

Al llegar al hospital se dieron con una horrible sorpresa. Una enfermera y otro médico estaban recalentando a Regie.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – dijo Sam - ¡Su temperatura esta en 27 grados!

- La vamos a reanimar… este hospital no está solo para tus caprichos – le dijo la médico.

- ¡De eso nada! – dijo Sam tirando las mantas con las que estaban calentando a Regie – Todavía se puede revertir…

En eso el monitor dio una alarma.

- El encefalograma se ralentiza… - dijo Sam – La actividad cerebral disminuye…

- ¡Regie! – dijo Twister - ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí contigo!

La enfermera y la médica se miraron helados. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

- Muy bien… - dijo Sam enojado – Ahora y sin saber que es… están dejando que se extienda al cerebro. ¡Al cerebro, estúpidos!

La enfermera y la médico se retiraron casi corriendo del lugar. Sam miró a Twister:

- Estamos en un callejón sin salida…

Al momento Sam quiso refrescar su memoria… y decidió ir a su oficina. En ella estaba la médica que dio la orden de calentamiento. Sam volvió a enojarse al verla.

- ¡Esto fue exactamente lo que pronostiqué, ya está en el cerebro!

- La enfermedad iba hacia ahí… debías saberlo y no congelarla sin enfrentar la realidad…

- Pero… es que… ¡decidirlo no te correspondía! Lo has hecho a espaldas de su familia, lo has hecho a espaldas de Twister… lo has hecho a espaldas mías.

- No te queda más… si la hubiéramos dejado enfriada… sería como matarla pero muy despacio.

- ¡No sabes nada!

- ¿Crees que me gusta ver como esa mujer está enfriada como un helado? No haces nada Sam porque tienes miedo. Entiendo que la ames y me duele… que ya esté con Twister. Tienen que afrontar la responsabilidad y correr el riesgo. No eres Dios…

En eso entró Twister. Al verlo, la médica salió de la oficina.

- Sam… quiero el tratamiento de estimulación profunda.

- No puedo Twister… estoy cometiendo un error…

- La amo… entiéndeme… la amo. Moriría por ella…

- ¡Pero tú eres mi amigo! No quiero perderlos… si fallamos… Otto y Raymundo me odiarán para siempre por matarles a su hermana e hija…

- Si no hacemos nada me odiarán a mí… creen que por mi culpa ocurrió todo.

- Esto no es culpa de nadie – dijo Sam – Pero… tengo miedo… sólo una persona me dijo que debía hacer lo correcto. Esa médica… Isabella.

- ¿Isabella? ¿La que la iba a calentar?

- Congelarla como pescado no es la forma Twister. Tenemos que hacer algo… o despertarla para ver que es… o decir que ya se acabó todo.

- Antes… quiero que hagamos lo de la estimulación. Si forzamos mi memoria una vez más puede que solucionemos todo… que vea lo que ella tomaba… y la salvemos.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Totalmente… si la amo… debo hacer esto por ella.

Sam empezó a llorar. Era por la presión.

- Claro… vamos… es hora de intentar nuestra última esperanza…


	8. Recuerdos: Operación

**El Corazón de Twister**

**Introducción**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Marzo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

En esta historia… todos los personajes son adultos. Twister y Sam tienen aproximadamente 25 años, a excepción de Twister que como acabó con 11 la serie, le daremos 26 años. Así mismo, Reggie que acabó con 13, le daremos 27. Los personajes siguen viviendo en Costa del Océano.

**VIII**

**(Recuerdos: Operación)**

Sam llevó a Twister al quirófano directamente. Lo preparó, pero trató de que los demás no se enteraran. Finalmente, supo que lo que iba a ser era algo peligroso, así que lo dijo. Otto y Raymundo estaban sentados en la sala de espera.

- Realmente no deben estar aquí… deben pasar tiempo con Regie.

- Me duele verla así – dijo Otto – Esto es mejor…

- Deberían irse… esto puede ir a peor. No quiero darles más problemas…

- Nos quedaremos – dijo Otto – Porque igual que Twister eres nuestro brother. Sam… haz lo mejor que puedas y sálvala. Aunque tengas que hacer esto…

- ¿Sabes por qué la gente se pone aquí? – dijo Sam – Porque creen que mientras más cerca están del quirófano… más preocupados están…

- No Sam. No estoy ahí por eso. Estoy aquí… porque eres mi amigo. Esfuérzate…

- Lo haré… gracias…

Sam tomó aire y entró al quirófano. Twister ya estaba ubicado con una especie de soporte que tenía su cabeza. Estaba sentado y el instrumental listo. Isabella, la médico estaba junto a un taladro, esperando las instrucciones.

- Taladro – dijo Sam.

Comenzó la operación. Tras abrir el canal de apertura al hipotálamo, Sam tomó la sonda y la introdujo hacia el cerebro.

- Insertando la sonda IG en el hipotálamo ventral… - Sam miró a Isabella – Dame tres voltios.

La médico asintió y envió el impulso mediante una máquina.

- ¿Ves algo Twister?

- No lo veo… - dijo Twister – Veo todo… con sombras…

- Aumenta el impulso a 5 voltios…

Twister sintió la energía en su cabeza, pero tras el dolor agudo inicial, volvió a aparecer en el Autobus. Específicamente en la escena después del choque. Todos malheridos y el al lado de Regie. Tenía todavía la bufanda…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Tengo miedo… - dijo Regie – Me duele mucho…

- No te preocupes… estoy aquí contigo…

- ¿Cómo pasó esto?

- Vine… de Los Ángeles pronto… en otro vuelo… quería darte una sorpresa para ir a hacer skate los dos juntos en la noche… pero jamás pensé que acabaría así…

Twister vio que en su ansiedad que Regie tomaba unas pastillas.

- ¿Qué estás tomando?

- Es… para mi gripe…

- ¿Pero si no tienes gripe?

- Me las dieron allá… dijeron que eran espléndidas. Ocultan muy bien los síntomas…

En el quirófano, se podía ver a Sam lagrimeando al oír a Twister hablar de esa forma con la Regie de su subconsciente. ¿Gripe? Eso no lo ayudaba en nada…

- Debes recomendármelas, cariño. Me resfrío mucho en estas épocas…

- Me duele… - dijo Regie – Pero lo diré por ti… son… amantadin… amantad…

De repente el Sam vestido de cirujano apareció en la escena de la mente de Twister.

- ¿Amantadina? – dijo Sam - ¿Eso es Regie?

- Si… amantad… dina…

Al oír eso… Sam empezó a lagrimear. Intento no llorar fuertemente, pero en su rostro se notaba la angustia. Era lo último que podía haber querido escuchar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Twister – Ya sabemos que es lo que tomó… cúrala…

- La amantadina se fija a las proteínas. Perdió los riñones en el accidente. La diálisis no la eliminará de la sangre… no se puede hacer nada.

- No… - dijo Twister – No puede ser… ¡Regie!

Un haz de luz iluminó el rostro de Twister… era el fin. Esa revelación lo regresó al quirófano.

- ¡Regie! ¡Regie! – gritó Twister.

En el quirófano empezó a sacudirse violentamente…

- ¡Convulsiona! – dijo Isabella - ¡Es una reacción adversa! ¡Sam, ayúdame!


	9. Resultados

**El Corazón de Twister**

**Introducción**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Marzo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

En esta historia… todos los personajes son adultos. Twister y Sam tienen aproximadamente 25 años, a excepción de Twister que como acabó con 11 la serie, le daremos 26 años. Así mismo, Reggie que acabó con 13, le daremos 27. Los personajes siguen viviendo en Costa del Océano.

**IX**

**(Resultados)**

Después de unas horas, Otto y Raymundo Rocket recibían la terrible noticia.

- Twister sufrió una crisis parcial compleja. La convulsión le agrandó la fractura craneal y está inconsciente… sin embargo acertó con lo de la amantadina. La prueba confirmó esto… y eso fue por lo que le subía el pulso – empezó Sam.

Cerró los ojos y recordó como los paramédicos intentaban reiniciar el corazón de Regie sin éxito alguno. Y lo intentaban otra vez… y seguían fallando.

- … causando la taquicardia mantenida – continuó Sam – Causó daños irreparables. Daba igual si la calentábamos o la enfriábamos… el corazón de Regie murió cuando se paró en la ambulancia.

- ¡Ay Dios! ¡Mi hija! – dijo Raymundo llorando.

- Regie… no… mi hermana… - dijo Otto llorando y abrazándose de su padre.

- ¿Y… otro corazón… un trasplante…? Son el pan nuestro de cada día…

- Todos los órganos están dañados – dijo Sam casi llorando – No se lo darían… aun si yo quisiera… - Sam siguió casi llorando, pero manteniéndose – No se puede hacer nada…

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Seguro que hay algo que se puede hacer! - dijo Otto.

- Está sedada… y creo que con la extra corpórea, vivirá un par de horas más. Podría retirarle… la sedación… para que los dos puedan despedirse de ella.

- No podemos… Twister está en coma… - dijo Otto – Por mi culpa… porque lo presioné con mi padre… y se sintió culpable…

- Me siento muy mal… Twister hizo esto… ¿Por qué quiso o porque no quiso quedar mal con nosotros? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

- Entonces vayan a pasar tiempo con Twister. El es el que ha hecho más por ella que todos…

Los tres se fueron hacia la habitación de Twister. El chico todavía seguía inconsciente. Estaba echado… con un rostro como si se sintiera arrepentido o algo así.

- Twister… brother… - dijo Otto – Yo… lamento todo esto… lo que nos ha pasado…

- Twister – dijo Sam – Lamento que no pueda hacer nada para ayudarla… a Regie… sé que tu querías estar con ella mucho tiempo… pero yo… no pude… devolvértela a ti…

Entre toda esa dolorosa escena, Twister abrió los ojos.

- Chicos… perdóneme…

- No digas nada – dijo Sam – Te llevaré a ver a Regie ahora mismo.

Y sin decir más tomo la camilla y la llevó hacia donde estaba Regie.

Otto y Raymundo estaban como asombrados de ver que su hija seguía como dormida.

- Voy a despertarla… para que podamos… despedirnos…

Inyectó un compuesto y en 10 minutos, Regie estaba despierta.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en el hospital – dijo Twister – Todo saldrá bien.

Sam acercó la cama de Twister a la cama de Regie y se quedó mirando la escena. Twister tomó la mano de Regie y la puso sobre su cabeza.

- Lamento no haber sido totalmente listo… para salvarte.

- ¿Qué dices…? Un segundo… no siento… mi corazón…

- Estás con una extra corpórea… perdiste el corazón…

- ¿Me voy a morir?

- Tranquila – dijo Twister besándole la frente – Estoy aquí…

- Tengo miedo… no quiero morir…

- No te preocupes… estamos los dos juntos…

- Estoy yo… - dijo Otto – Estoy aquí…

- Estoy yo también – dijo Raymundo.

- Estoy aquí, Regie – dijo Sam.

El grupo rodeo a la chica… que aunque ya conocía su suerte, estaba tranquila de tenerlos a todos juntos ahí con ella.

- Yo siempre quise ser… una periodista y dirigir mi propia revista el "Regie-zine". Pero veo que no podré… ya no hay tiempo…

- ¡No digas nada! – dijo Otto – Yo… haré el diario que tú has querido… publicaré todas las notas que hiciste cuando éramos niños…

Regie supo que no podía prolongar tanto ese dolor que tenían sus familiares y amigos.

- Estoy… cansada… creo que es hora de que lo apaguen…

- No por favor… - dijo Twister besándola – Sólo quiero un poco más…

- Siempre querremos un poco más… estoy tranquila… quiero dejar el mundo así.

- No por favor… ¡Regie! – dijo Sam mientras impulsivamente apagaba la máquina extra corpórea. Regie dejó de hablar… miró a Twister y en eso… cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó contra la cama.

- ¡Ay no! – dijo Otto – ¡Regie no! ¡Nooo!

- No… nooo… ¡Regie! – dijo Twister - ¡Nooo!

Sintió como que le dolía el pecho y cayó boca abajo en la cama. Vio como Sam y los otros llamaban a las enfermeras. ¿Tenía un infarto? No le importaba… se iba con Regie… todo se llenó de luz… hasta que apareció en un autobús blanco con Regie al lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Regie – Todavía no es tu turno…

- Me quiero ir contigo… aquí no siento el dolor. No quiero volver…

- Tus amigos te necesitan… Otto necesitará que su buen amigo lo ayude…

- Otto va a odiarme… y lo sabes…

- Bájate del autobús… no abandones así a Otto… no abandones a Sam…

- Pero te quiero…

- Y yo a ti… pero ya llegará el momento de encontrarnos… te estaré esperando.

Twister entendió el mensaje y levantándose se dirigió lentamente a la puerta del autobús. Miró por última vez a Regie y se despidió. En eso un rayo de luz lo regresó al hospital.

- ¡350! ¡Fuera! – dijo Sam mientras defibrilaba a Twister.

- ¡Ha funcionado! El pulso vuelve a la normalidad… - dijo una enfermera.

- Se ha…

- ¡No hables! – dijo Sam – No te perderé a ti… necesitas descansar. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Y aunque no podía decir nada, le dolía el pecho… y no por la descarga… sino porque eso iba a cambiar su vida para siempre. ¿Otto le odiaría por la muerte de Regie? ¿Podría él, que conoció el amor… poder vivir su vida después de esto? Poco le importaba ya su cámara y esas cosas… porque si hay algo cierto de todo esto… es que parte del corazón de Twister… murió ese día… en ese hospital. Aunque Sam y los otros médicos no lo descubrieran…


End file.
